


Warped Tour 2014

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: All Time Low, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, alex gaskarth - Fandom, atl - Fandom, jack barakat - Fandom, ptv, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Erotica, Foursome, Fourway, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon sent me a prompt of a reminiscence of a Frerard moment with ATL, MCR, and PTV. I started with that and took it in different direction that I hope they like. Unfortunately, I don’t know the members of PTV at all, so they have a VERY minor part in this one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Tour 2014

In the middle of our set, that motherfucker Jack Barakat hops onto the stage. The crowd’s cheers transform into a deafening roar as he runs up and tackles me in a hug.

I groan, “Dammit, Jack. I’m supposed to be singing now, you know.”

I roll him off of me and brush off my shirt. You’d think by Warped Tour 2014 Jack would’ve gained enough sense not to sack the lead singer in the middle of a song.

“Sorry, Gee, I haven’t seen you forever!” Jack chirps. “What song is it? Oh! It’s Thank You For The Venom! I’ll sing with you!”

Before I can object, I’m in front of thousands of fans, singing along with Jack Barakat. He swipes the microphone, and leaps into the crowd, singing. I shake my head but can’t repress my grin. I miss that crazy son of a bitch.

We invite all of All Time Low to our tour bus, but only Jack and Alex come. Zach is off watching Pierce The Veil’s set and Rian is knocking wood with some girl in ATL’s tour bus. Frank sits in my lap on the couch, and Jack and Alex squeeze into a single seat, while Ray sits on beside Frank an I and Mikey sprawled out on the floor playing Pokemon on his DS.

“Hey, remember last Warped Tour?” Jack asks.

“What about it?” I question.

“Oh, you mean when we caught Frank and Gerard sucking faces at Sleeping With Sirens’ gig?” Alex recalls.

“Yeah! Frank Anthony, you were really gnawing away at Gee’s neck!” Ray exclaims.

Mikey clamps his hands over his ears. “Shut up!” He kicks Ray in the thigh.

“Why didn’t you tell us you two were riding the hobby horse together?” Jack smirks.

“We… we hadn’t had sex yet!” Frank insists.

“Yet?” Alex asks.

Frank reddens, realizing what he’s just given away.

“Oh, he’s blushing!” Jack points out.

“No… no I’m not! It’s… it’s hot in here, and I just got back from playing and-and-” Frank stammers.

“Yeah, that must be it,” Ray scoffs.

Mikey groans as he gets up, and socks Jack in the face with a pillow. “I can’t listen to this shit.” He slumps out of the room, and soon after, we can all hear the Misfits blaring from the bunks room.

“Oh my God I miss it when you two were hot and heavy,” Jack sighs. “What happened to you?”

“Excuse me?” I ask.

“Yeah, when it was a whole little secret, that was awesome! But now you’re all old and tired out and shit…” Alex complains.

Frank stands, demanding, “We are not old and tired out!”

Alex stands as well, and challenges, “Oh, yeah? Prove it!”

Frank whips off his shirt, throwing it to the side. He straddles me, and begins sucking away at my throat.

Ray, the only straight person in the room, looks away and leaves, joining Mikey. But Alex watches deviously, licking his lips. He glances over at Jack, who nods, and then begins to advance on Frank and I.

Alex takes off his shirt and pushes Frank to the side, kissing my collarbones. Jack heads over, rolling Frank off to the floor. Jack takes Frank’s nipple in his mouth, and he sucks on it. Frank moans as his eyes roll into the back of his head, leaving only white. I undo Alex’s pants and slide his briefs down, allowing his hard penis to pop out on its own.

I rub its shaft, stroking his foreskin with my other hand. I bring my thumb up and down the length, and then lick the head. Alex shudders, and as I graze my nails up and down his shaft, he laughs, his giggles merging with moans, creating a very original, and very sexy, noise.

I look over at Frank and Jack, to see Frank’s dick in Jack’s mouth. Frank is practically sobbing Jack’s so good at what he’s doing, and he screams as he orgasms harder than I’ve ever been able to make him.

Determined to show Jack, I lick the length of Alex’s cock, making him shiver. I press my teeth lightly against the sensitive skin, and then, wrapping a hand around the very base, shove it into my mouth. I massage the head with my tongue, and Alex grinds his hips as he moans loudly. I reach around, sliding down my own pants and jerking myself off as I give Alex a blow job that’s enough to turn his head around backwards. I deep throat him, gagging slightly. I’m more used to Frank’s size, which is a little less than generous, but was very ideal when I was a man who’d never been the recipient of anal sex and had a low pain threshold.

I choke on it slightly, but force myself to push it down farther. I bob my head back and forth, and Alex finally comes, groaning out lowly. I continue to blow him as he comes, and once he’s finished, I pull his cock out, spitting out his cum onto the floor. Jack carefully steps over the cum as he wraps an arm around Alex’s chest, pulling him off of my lap. He kisses Alex’s cheek, and sets him down next to me. He then scoops up Frank, plopping him into my lap. Jack cuddles up against Alex, and the four of us fall asleep on the couch, the mid-day sun shining through the window and toasting our skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please comment, and check out my other fics!
> 
> Send prompts here: www.these-ghouls-will-scare-me.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Follow my tumblr- www.these-ghouls-will-scare-me.tumblr.com  
> Follow my writing blog- www.jordan-delyn-writes.tumblr.com  
> Follow my drawing blog- www.jordan-delyn-draws.tumblr.com


End file.
